elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ogień i ciemność
Ogień i ciemność Treść Ogień i ciemność: Bractwa Śmierci Ynir Gorming "Bracie, zwę cię wciąż bratem, gdyż łączą nas więzy krwi, sprawdzone, lecz nie przerwane przez nienawiść. Nawet jeśli zostanę zamordowany, co zdaje się być nieuniknione, wiedz to, bracie. Nie jesteśmy niewinni, ty i ja, więc nasze błogosławieństwa wzajemnej wrogości nie są tragedią, lecz koszmarem. Ten stan cichej, skrytej w cieniu wojny, tajemnych trucizn i śpiących mężczyzn duszonych we własnych łóżkach, nagłej strzały i zręcznego sztyletu, nie ma końca, który mógłbym dostrzec. Nie ma możliwości pokoju. Widzę, jak cienie w pokoju przesuwają się, choć płomień mej świecy jest nieruchomy. Rozpoznaję znaki, że..." List ten odnaleziono między deskami podłogi opuszczonego domu w nordyjskiej wiosce Jallenheim w 358 roku drugiej ery. Mówiło się, że mieszkał tam spokojny kamieniarz, lecz plotka głosiła, że należał do straszliwego Morag Tong, gildii skrytobójców wyjętej spod prawa w całym Tamriel trzydzieści cztery lata wcześniej. Sam dom był w doskonałym porządku, jak gdyby kamieniarz zwyczajnie znikł. Na kartce znaleziono jedną, jedyną kropelkę krwi. Mroczne Bractwo złożyło wizytę. List ten i inne mu podobne są rzadkie. Zarówno Morag Tong, jak i ich znienawidzone dziecko, Mroczne Bractwo, skrupulatnie pozbywają się wszelkich śladów i dowodów -- ich członkowie wiedzą, że zdradzenie tajmenic zakonu karane jest śmiercią. Sprawia to oczywiście, że praca historyka poszukującego ich śladów staje się niezwykle trudna. Morag Tong, według większości uczonych, niemal od zarania Morrowind było częścią jego kultury. W końcu historia Resdayn, jak kiedyś zwało się Morrowind, pełna jest morderstw, krwawych ofiar i religijnego fanatyzmu, tradycyjnie przypisywanych owemu bractwu. Powszechnie mówi się, że wówczas, tak jak i teraz, Morag Tong mordowali ku chwale Mephala, księcia Daedr, ale powszechne założenia rzadko w pełni zgadzają się z rzeczywistością. Stwierdziłem, że najwcześniejsza forma Tong czciła ponadto bóstwo jeszcze starsze i okrutniejsze, niż Mephala. Choć Książę Otchłani jest zatrważający sam w sobie, oni oddają cześć znacznie większemu złu. Pisemne zlecenia zabójstw z pierwszej ery dają nam rzadką okazję wglądu w najwcześniejszą filozofię Morag Tong. Są równie suche, co dzisiejsze kontrakty, ale wiele z nich zawiera fragmenty poezji, które od setek lat wprawiają w konsternację badaczy. "Sepleniące syki świstu", "Słodka pokusa Eteru", "Wstrętny pocałunek przelotnego grzechu" i inne dziwne, niemal obłąkane frazy wstawiane do kontraktów były szyfrem, którym określano imię ofiary, jej miejsce pobytu i czas, w którym miała nastąpić śmierć. Były też bezpośrednimi odwołaniami do boskiej istoty zwanej Sithis. Nie wydaje się niezbędne przedstawianie dowodów na mistrzostwo Morag Tong w sztuce skrytobójstwa. Okazje, gdy komuś udało się uciec przed mordercami, są bardzo rzadkie i zawsze niezwykłe, co dowodzi, że byli i są cierpliwymi, wprawnymi mordercami, którzy doskonale potafią się posługiwać swymi narzędziami. Fragment listu znaleziony w osobistych rzeczach znanego płatnerza spoczywa od jakiegoś czasu w naszym skarbcu. Najpewniej został on spisany przez nieznanego zabójcę z Tong, zamawiającego broń dla zakonu, i rzuca on nieco światła na kwestię broni, której używali, jak również wspomina Vounourę, wyspę, na którąTong wysyłało emerytowanych agentów: "Gratuluję rzemieślniczej wprawy, wyważenia i ciężaru sztyletów. Ostrze jest cienkie jak cień, eleganckie, ale niepraktyczne. Musi mieć lepsze ostrze, gdyż przecięte arterie nierzadko zamykają się same i utrata krwi jest niedostateczna. Za dwa tygodnie wyruszam z Vounoury, by obejrzeć nowe narzędzia, w nadziei, że będą bardziej zadowalające. Morag Tong rozprzestrzenili się bezszelestnie po całym Tamriel na początku drugiej ery, oddając Mephala i Sithis cześć krwią, jak to zawsze czynili. Gdy Morag Tong zamordowali cesarza Remana w roku 2920 pierwszej ery, a jego następcę, Potentata Versidae-Shae w roku 324 drugiej ery, tajemniczy skrytobójcy zostali nagle wystawieni na światło dzienne. Stali się brawurowi, pijani mordem, i dosłownie wypisali na ścianie słowa "MORAG TONG" krwią Potentata. Morag Tong zostało natychmiast i jednogłośnie wyjęte spod prawa we wszystkich zakątkach Tamriel, z wyjątkiem Morrowind, ich rodzimej prowincji. Tam też działali dalej z błogosławieństwem Rodów, najwyraźniej odcinając się całkowicie od ich braci-satelitów na zachodzie. Wciąż działają tam na wpół legalnie, przyjmując czarne kontrakty i bezkarnie mordując. Większość uczonych uważa, że narodziny Czarnego Bractwa, świeckich skrytobójców zabijających wyłącznie dla zysku, wynikły z religijnej schizmy wewnątrz Morag Tong. Biorąc pod uwagę skrytość obu kultów, trudno jest poznać jego dokładną naturę, ale można wyciągnąć pewne logiczne wnioski. Aby istnieć, Morag Tong musieli odwołać się do najwyższej władzy w Morrowind, a w owych czasach, w drugiej erze, mógła to być tylko Trójca: Almalexia, Sotha Sil i Vivek. Mephala, którego Tong czcili wraz z Sithis, zwany był Antycypacją Viveka. Czy nie jest logicznym założenie, że w zamian za zgodę na swe istnienie, Tong byliby gotowi zamienić kult Mephali na kult Viveka? Morag Tong, jak wiemy, po dziś dzień czci Sithis. Mroczne Bractwo nie jest powszechnie uznawane za zakon religijny, ale ze organizację świecką, sprzedającą morderstwa za złoto. Widziałem jednak niezbite dowody -- w postaci pism Bractwa -- że Sithis wciąż cieszy się najwyższym uznaniem. Gdzie zatem, spyta czytelnik, leży powód schizmy? Jak mogła się rozpocząć cicha wojna, gdy obie grupy są sobie tak bliskie? W końcu obie gildię oddającześć Sithis. A jednak pojawia się postać historyczna, która żywiących taki pogląd powinna zmusić do zastanowienia. Matka Nocy. Kim jest Matka Nocy, skąd przybyła i jakie sąjej funkcje -- tego nie wie nikt. Carlovac Townway, w swej opartej na solidnych podstawach historycznych powieści 2920: Ostatni rok Pierwszej Ery, chciałby zrobić z niej przywódczynię Morag Tong. Ale nie była ona nigdy wiązana z Tong, lecz z Mrocznym Bractwem. Matka Nocy, mój drogi przyjacielu, to Mephala. Mroczne Bractwo na zachodzie, nieobciążone rozkazem Trójcy, wciąż czci Mephala. Być może nie wzywają jej imienia, ale wciąż przewodzi im daedra morderstwa, seksu i tajemnic. I po dziś dzień nie wybaczyli swym braciom, że ją odrzucili. Kamieniarz, który zginął w drugiej erze i który nie był w stanie dostrzec końca wojny Tong i Bractwa, nie mylił się. Pośród cieni Cesrstwa Bracia Śmierci ścierają się w walce, która prawdopodobnie nigdy nie ustanie. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki